The Sling Shot
by Determine Artist
Summary: This story is about my gust on, how did Bloo managed get a toboggan stuck, high up in a tree and why he need it the middle of summer, in the begging of the episode where they have Goo's introduction.


**Author's** **note:** Frist of, this my first Foster's Home for imaginary friends fic and I haven't seen the show in a long time, so I like to apologized ahead of time few there is any mistakes on Bloo's part and this is going to be once in a blue moon thing, so you might not see any fics for this fandom the near future.

The only reason why did this one is because, this show pop in head when I was remembering the begging of the episode that had Goo's introduction, when Bloo for odd some reason wanted a toboggan from a tree and managed to get mac to do all the work. As well as Mac asking about the toboggan.

So this my gust on what happen.

Anyways I hope you like it

**Disclamier Idon't Foster's Home for Imginary friend, I only own the OCs Fluffy, Fang, and Starlight.**

**Constructive criticsutm and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It was a bright summer day, a blue colored Imaginary friend name Bloo was inside the Foster house, walking around, frustrated and bored out of his mind. It would be quite some time, before his best friend mac would get there and his other friends said they got some things they need to do.

As he kept on walking, he got more and more frustrated.

"AGH! IT'S ANYTHING FUN TO DO?" he angrily shouted to no one, but himself.

At that moment he heard a noise that sounded like being launch from a catapult out side. Curious he walked towards the nearest window and looked out. He soon spotted three few other Imaginary friends standing near a giant sling shot.

The three imaginary friends soon noticed Bloo looking out the window.

Noticing the attention Bloo asked "HEY, WHAT YOU GUYS DOING?"

One of the three friends, a brown cartoony looking, male hamster, Fluffy name replied "HEY, BLOO WE WERE JUST PLAYING A GAME"

"A game?"

Just then another cartoony looking friend, a male black spider named Fang replied "'Yeah; It's were we get something, that's lying around and fling it, as far as we can, on this sling shot. Whoever fling it the farthest is the winner?"

"Cool!" Bloo remarked.

"Want to play?" asked the third friend, a female fairy, that was tall as Bloo, name Starlight.

"Sure!" Bloo happily, said.

"Great, ALL YOU NEED NOW IS AN ITEM TO FLING" The fairy friend informed. "CAN YOU FIND ONE?"

"Sure!"

He then ran off find something.

* * *

After a while he happily met back up with three friends, caring a toboggan that he got from, when he ran into, his friend Coco.

"Hey, guys I got something"

"A 'toboggan? You sure, you can fling that?" asked gutter.

"Sure, I 'am sure I can fling it, dah!"

All three friends said "Okay" in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well, you what you guys got?"

"I got an old bicycle wheel" replied the brown hamster.

"I got a can" The spider replied.

"And got this old shoe" the only female answered.

"Ha; that's all you guys have? At least, we be able find mine.

"Okay, let's get this party started" Fang happily said.

"Bring it on, I 'am so going to win this" Bloo smugly said.

"Alright, I 'am first" Fluffy said, as walked over towards sling shot, then he got behind the sling shot, placed the wheel, pulled it back, and released it.

The wheel flung quiet a large distance, before landing in some tree that was in a far off distance. Others was amazed, expected for Bloo, who looked unimpressed.

* * *

After a few minutes Fang gone, then Starlight gone, and finally it was Bloo's turn.

"Yes, finally it is my turn" he said as he gotten in front of the sling. He then somehow manage to place the toboggan, went far back, and released it.

The toboggan flow so fast, that no one could see where it went to.

"Wanna go look for the items?"

The other replied with a yes and so they went off.

* * *

After a while they found the Wheel the can and the boot, but they didn't find the toboggan.

They soon retrace their steps.

* * *

After a few more minutes they group mange to find the toboggan, stuck in a tree.

"Aw man! How I 'am supposed get that down now?" Asked Bloo.

"I don't know, but we have something we need to. Sorry, but we have to go, we should play again sometime" Fluffy said, as the tree friends left.

"Agh! I will beat next time, mock my words;" Bloo said angrily.

Bloo then stood there for few minutes looking at the thing and after some failed attempts of getting the thing, he finally gave up went back to the house.

* * *

Once at the house, he looked for something to get the toboggan down.

At that moment he heard Mac arriving. An evil grin soon crept up on his face.

"Bingo" he said, quietly to himself.


End file.
